Leaked Rook emails
to: Alistair Firth Subject: Request for meeting ASAP Dear Alistair, If the proposed dissolution of the Department of Domestic Defence goes ahead I can assure you that the effect on this country will be swift and devastating. Special Branch will be overwhelmed within a week. I request another face to face at your earliest possible convenience Regards, Dominic ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Firth Subject: Re: Request for meeting ASAP Alistair, I have not yet heard from your staff about scheduling another meeting. If you won't think of the peace and safety of the citizens you serve then I ask you to think of the wellbeing of your own family and friends. If nothing else, then think of Titania. We must not delay. Dominic ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook cc: Alistair Firth subject: Please note Dominic, I am afraid the Home Secretary will be unable to honour your request for another meeting. He asked me to remind you that the matter in question is closed for discussion. This office would also request, that you refrain from making any references or indirect threats to the Home Secretary's pet schnauzer. In future, please direct all correspondence to me and I will pass on any relevant details to the Home Secretary. Cordially, Giles Giles Hopkins Private Office of The Home Secretary Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Firth Subject: Case #PG258 Alistair, My report on the deadly incident at Melville Kane Insurance, Cardiff (#PG258, Type 2) has just left my hands and is on its way to your office. I fear that recent developments might make you less likely to prioritise such a document. With respect, this would be foolish in the extreme. Please understand that the reference to Titania was merely a reminder that the DoDD protects all living creatures against the preternatural - not just humans. Regards, Dominic ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook subject: Re:Case #PG258 Dominic, Again, if you could please direct all correspondence to me from now on. And please, no more references of any kind to Titania. You know very well she is the Home Secretary's Achilles heel but you will not sway him in this or any other matter by playing dirty. Thank you, Giles Giles Hopkins Private Office of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt. Hon. Alistair Firth FRSL, MP ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Firth Subject: In lieu of a face to face Alistair, As you will not meet on this matter in person, I will send you précis of some of our cases from the past few years. It is vital that you understand what the DoDD has be achieving, quietly and consistently, for centuries. Since yesterday's incident was a T2 attack, let's begin with another notable T2 case. Bristol, 2009. A twelve-year-old boy was brutally murdered and recruited by a notorious Type 2. This T2, one of the very worst of it's kind and known to be over one hundred years of age, is also thought to be responsible for Case #YF376 (the Bristol train massacre, aka The Box Tunnel 20). Before we could take the recruited child into custody, the T2 helped him flee Bristol in the company of Fleur, the child's grieving mother. It is my understanding that the older T2 threatened the woman's life if she would not accompany her "son", though sadly it is not unknown for humans to remain attached to the monsters who have replaced their loved ones. An understanding of sensitivities such as these is what sets the DoDD apart from those uninformed parties whom you would have carry on our work. (...) Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Fleur and the T2 moved around frequently for a year before settling in Yorkshire. I am sorry to report that they no longer live alone. Sources within the T2 community inform us that the T2 frequently escapes Fleur's care to prey on ailing children in hospitals. He recruits terminally ill children, robbing their families of the right to say goodbye in a peaceful, humane way. It is unclear why the boy feels compelled to repeat this sickening act but repeat it he does; Fleur now cares for no less than six very young, newly recruited Type 2s. A grim item of trivia for you: our sources report that this "family" of T2s is known to other supernaturals in Yorkshire as "The Broody Bunch". Remarkably, the human mother remains just that - human. It is my belief that the boy and his fellow T2s continue to spare her only because she lives to serve them. Fleur has trained as a phlebotomist and works part-time in a blood clinic, stealing human blood to bring home. Reports suggest that some family members of the newly recruited children regularly visit Fleur to donate their own blood, provide financial assistance, and help with "home schooling". A disturbing picture, wouldn't you agree? My department is closely monitoring this tenuous situation, which cannot last. The monsters - all the more dangerous for their innocent appearance - will crack one day and feed on their carer before moving on to victims outside the home. And on that day, the DoDD will be ready. Or will be, if you move swiftly to protect us. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Re: In lieu of a face to face Dominic, there's really no need for all this. It won't achieve anything. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Urgent Alistair, I write in regards to an urgent and potentially personal matter. I have just received intelligence that two T2s, known to be active and highly dangerous have been spotted near your primary residence in Oxford. This pair - a young woman and an older man are believed to be responsible for the recent "poetry killings" associated with the Brennan School for Girls in South London (#KW113) As you are aware, no less than fifteen teachers and former pupils of the school have been attacked, one of them fatally. We believe that each victim was known personally to the female T2; some truly risible poetry found at the scene of each attack would seem to support this theory. New reports from my team in Oxford suggest that this T2 couple are now targeting the editors and publishers of poetry journals in the area. Just last night the pair trashed a hotel room not far from your family home. I understand your wife and two girls are currently vacationing in Switzerland but I thought it best to warn you anyway, just in case Titania is still in residence with her beautiful handler, Sandrine. I know Sandrine often stays in the house with Titi when your family are abroad. (...) Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog How is Sandrine? It was a pleasure to meet her at your side in London last November. To this day I marvel at the generosity you so clearly show to your household staff. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Re: In lieu of a face to face Dear Dominic, Thank you for your detailed report on the child "Typ 2", and for the warnings of a possible threat in the Oxford area. How kind of you to remember Titania's carer Miss Bellerose, and to think of her safety. Further missives of this nature will not be necessary. I will review the need for another face-to-face meeting and have my staff contact you as soon as possible. In the meantime, please do keep your reports coming. Very best, Alistair The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Urgent Alistair, Much appreciated. Dominic. Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Category:Miscellaneous